The present invention relates to architectural sign systems and more particularly to component sign structures assembled from a plurality of individual extrusions.
Various forms of architectural sign systems are presently available. Such signage may be of the post and panel type which is used to display company, firm names, directions and the like. These signs are typically integrated into or a part of the landscaping of a building site. The signage may be illuminated or nonilluminated. With illuminated systems, access to the sign interior must be provided for maintenance and/or replacement of the lighting system.
In many situations, the architect desires custom signage. In addition, the architect may desire flexibility to change the visual effect of the signage. At many commercial locations, it is necessary to permit changing of the sign face without replacement of the entire sign system. Presently available systems suffer from various problems. These problems include nonstandard components which limit or prevent customization. In addition, present systems suffer from complexity which increases the cost of and difficulty of assembling and fabricating such systems. Complications with maintenance, reliability and unacceptable length of service are also present.